A Mermaid's Deepest Affections
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Sun intends to at last make her move on Nagasumi after all this time while everyone is away. Lemon warning, pls don't flame and R&R. My first doing this new anime I recently liked. I hope you enjoy this.


**A Mermaid's Deepest Affections**

_For the record, it's my first fanfic made for 2011, and it happens to be one of the new animes I recently discovered and like (months ago) and been watching the series for a while. It feels like it's been a while since I made any fics and I may feel a little rusty, so pardon me for any errors. It's something I'd come up with to make this lemon. So it seems this is my writing style as I don't wanna rip off others, you know._

_I know Sun is truly devoted to her love Nagasumi like a wife that every man dreams of, so to be sure, she can't be OOC if that's what you may think; after all it's my first time doing a My Bride Is A Mermaid (I knew it this way) fic._

_Also for a note, pardon me for any grammatical errors I may have done but not really aware of; remember it's not as if Microsoft Word done any good help. Don't be too rude or be Grammar Nazis._

_This is a lemon-filled story. Feel uncomfortable about it, turn back._

_I don't own Seto no Hanayome/My Bride Is A Mermaid._

_Both are aged 17 here._

* * *

Nagasumi and Sun arrived at the former's home after a good date they just had, a date they sometimes don't usually have due to various constraints though they been at it for 3 years. Throughout the afternoon they've gone around the hometown Nagasumi is in, with the couple going around places, having their fun and time with just the two of them. They also have to avoid any desperate serenading from Kai, who might unexpectedly show up or them bumping into him. The couple each treat one another well; when they eat lunch, Sun insisted on contributing on paying (most of) the bill alongside Nagasumi's to help save his allowances.

It was Sun's mother Ren's arrangement for them to have this chance and made doubly sure they're out to have a good time together, even telling Maki to stay out of their business and no fiasco to be made.

After recalling all that, they enter her future husband's house and found everything being quiet, all but for Maki to be waiting patiently for them and 'guarding' the house. It is 4pm. For the moment, Nagasumi's parents are out visiting their relatives and they know too well of certain things to be kept secret. Meanwhile the Seto clan is out to do some sort of meeting with another clan while Lunar is doing her celebrity business. For now it's just Nagasumi, Sun and Maki at his home.

"So how's your time with him?" Sun's tiny friend asked, with Nagasumi detecting some distaste in it regarding him. "Yep, I had a good time with my love, though we nearly came close to Kai." Sun answered. "Oh I see..." Maki said, then got nothing else to say towards Nagasumi.

Nagasumi heads up to his room while Sun goes to the kitchen. "Sun could you get me water? I'm kinda thirsty, thanks." Maki called. Just then Sun had an idea, she placed in ingredients made from a sleeping done by the Seto clan used to put one to sleep. 'Pardon me for this Maki, but I don't want to be disturbed while I'm up with Nagasumi.' Sun said in her thoughts. Sun then reached in her pocket and picked up some birth pills that she'd stashed in secret. She had been planning for this for a little while and had to sneak off alone and undetected just to claim one at a drug store.

Truth be told, Sun had heard from Mawari and other friends about what couples do when they're in-love. There is this one manga than Sun saw about a couple doing certain romantic things when they're alone, and for a while Sun thought of it, to try taking her relationship with Nagasumi to another level and prove her love to him.

Sun then brought Maki her small glass of water, unaware of what contents it's with. "Thanks Sun." Maki said, drinking it. "You're welcome." Sun replied politely, quietly thankful she got it. "Now Maki, could you stay here downstairs and watch over?" Sun innocently requested to her sea friend. "Ok, but from time to time I'll got check on you." Maki said and Sun simply nodded. She then headed upstairs to her future husband's room as Maki starts to feel drowsy.

Sun enters his room, closing and locking the door behind her, with him having just changed into different clothes with a t-shirt and cargo shorts. She feels her cheeks burning up as she thought of daring herself to take her relationship to the next level; they have been like a couple for these 3 years and could do this like what's seen in the mangas though its different from this reality. In addition, she'll be like proving to all that she's forever belongs to Nagasumi's and to him alone. "Oh, Sun." Nagasumi greeted her. "Nagasumi, there's something I want to say." Sun began and they sit on his bed. 'I can do this. I'm his faithful wife.'

"Nagasumi, we've been a couple for 3 years. After all this time, I figured that we should take it to the next level, as a way to make up for the times we miss or didn't get to do often." Sun told him. "What do you mean from this? Are you certain about this?" Nagasumi asked in slight apprehension and surprise; he isn't completely sure how to fully deal in this now that his future wife asked. He might catch on to what she means, but even though he's becoming a man, he feels concern for her.

"I thought about it during the years, now I think it's alright."

"Won't you think about your family, Lunar and Maki? I'll be busted and be dead meat."

"I figured it's now our chance; they're away for some hours. I manage to get a few birth pills that I get from a drug store so no one will notice. And I put Maki to sleep with sleeping drugs we mermaids use to anesthetize someone for a purpose."

"That's kinda mean."

They laugh and giggle, with Nagasumi thinking Maki had gotten some sort of payback. Then he looks back straight to Sun, their faces being this very close and their cheeks burn up. Nagasumi struggles to what words to say as what Sun might be planning dawns on him. "So um, you really want to take our relationship to another step for real?" he asked nervously. "...Yes." Sun answered with finality, mustering a smile at her love.

'So this could be it that I now get to be in this as Sun and I are alone. I'm kinda worried, is Sun up for it? Is it alright? I don't know...At least Kai won't have a chance at this. This could be our only shot, my chance, gotta seize this moment. If this is what Sun wants, so be it.' Nagasumi said and argued at himself in his thoughts.

Summoning up courage, his right arm goes around her and holds her gently on the waist, feeling her curves while he's at it. Sun did the same and put her right hand behind his hard form. Both are readying themselves to be like adults. The couple then moved together like in a sync as they move their faces forward and closed the gap in their faces, kissing directly on their lips with deep passion. They knew how to do this kind as they usually do these in secrecy; this isn't the first time they ever kissed. The first time they kissed was around 3 years ago, sometime after Nagasumi rescued her from Yoshio, solidifying their love and they'll treasure and remember that seemingly immortal moment.

Sun opened her mouth and let his tongue in her warm cavern, their tongues having a dance and duel. Nagasumi embraced her as Sun pressed her lips deeper into his. Sun decides to fully submit to his will like a loyal wife she swore to be as she promised to make him happy always. Nagasumi then gently puts her down at his bed, laying above her as they continue to kiss.

Minutes later, both pulled out for air and look each other in the eye. They recall the time they had a quarrel, also 3 years ago prior to becoming victim of one Yoshio. It was their first and last time they'll have something like that and both made a promise to never let it happen another time. There may be obstacles and trials, but their love, friendship, honor and loyalty will prevail and will keep them together always. As they stare in their eyes, both can see the love that glitters, love that has been there for a long time.

"I love you Nagasumi." she said to him sweetly as her hands caress his cheeks. Nagasumi's shyness and doubts are gone, feeling braver and a bit bold at this. "I love you too Sun..." he pulls her to him to meet her lips again. She wrapped her arms delicately around Nagasumi's neck as she moaned when Nagasumi nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips and allow his tongue enter her mouth for the second time. Sun moaned in the kiss, feeling his tongue stroke against hers as they battle it out. Nagasumi pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss and Sun presses herself more against him.

As minutes pass and they're deprived of air again, he parted from the kiss and looks deep in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to bring any harm to you or anything that would make me end up dead." he asked, making certain of her choices before going onwards in this. He knows that once they go in, there will be no turning back.

"It's alright Nagasumi, I've made my choice. To be honest, I've always wanted to touch you and I'd recently had lewd fantasies involving me and you." She told him. "You have?" Nagasumi felt a small shock as he never figured Sun would do stuff like that, but then again it's from the times they haven't given chances to.

"So please, let's do this and I want to become yours...I love you so much. "Sun replied. "Very well." Nagasumi nodded. That was all Nagasumi needed to push all doubts out of his mind. He resumes on and trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Sun's soft moaning.

To show that it's alright for him to go further, she gently retrieves his right hand with her left and let it touch her chest. Both are blushing at this, but they can't help themselves; they are slowly losing control over themselves. Then Nagasumi kissed her again, soon they were lost in another kissing frenzy that lasted minutes. Outside, the sun paints the sky in orange glow as the day wears on before dusk will take over; it's past 4:30.

With his hand at her chest, Nagasumi then made a daring move to take off her dress. He breaks their kiss and positions them to sit up. With both hands, he takes her sleeveless shirt off, looking at her face for permission. Sun nodded to him to take it all off. Nagasumi places her discarded clothing to the foot of his bed, taking note to know where it is in case of something. Nagasumi sees Sun in her light brown bra and her bust seems big but not too much of it; her breasts seems quite alright as seen by her impressive cleavage.

Another part of her clothing still on her is her knee-length skirt. Sun lies down and motions his hands to remove it and he complies. Nagasumi brings down her skirt and puts it beside her shirt at the floor. He glimpses at her sexy dark brown panties and gets a boner looking at Sun in this. She poses herself in a sexy posture, putting her arms up her, making the blood rush to Nagasumi's cheeks and his jaw slightly open.

He then attempts to remove his shirt, but Sun sits up and her hands halt his hands. "Allow me, love." Sun sweetly said and lifts up his black shirt. She places his shirt besides hers. Sun gazed in admiration of how Nagasumi has grown, even developing a little muscle and abs in his strong and very masculine form. Sun caresses them, feeling how hard he is. She then had her hands unclasp her bra and discarded them. Her breasts made a bounce as she takes it off. Now Nagasumi is in awe of her breasts fully exposed before him. Both of the lovers marvel at each others' bodies. "You look beautiful Sun." "You look so amazing Nagasumi. Now...I want all of you..."

Sun's face goes to his warm and chest, caressing it as she continues to admire him and Nagasumi places her in his embrace. 'He has such an astonishing body. And he's warm.' Sun thought. He can feel her breasts pressing against his abs, making him more aroused. She looks up to him as they stare at their eyes once more. Sun goes up more and takes his lips in another passionate and heated kiss. They just let their passions lose as they embrace tightly one another, feeling their bare upper bodies against one another, while they're in a kissing frenzy. Nagasumi then let both of them gently go down, letting Sun lie on his pillows as he dominates on top of her. Still kissing, Nagasumi moves up and down to let her squished breasts rub against his while one of his hands caress her thighs and hips. Sun's left hand holds his neck to deepen the kiss and pushes herself more into him, wanting to feel more of his love.

When then need comes back to get back air, Nagasumi takes this moment to look at Sun's body in admiration once more. 'She looks so beautiful and cute. I must be fortunate to have her.' Nagasumi thought. He then goes to the strap of her sexy dark brown panties and looks at her face for permission. Sun permitted it right away and Nagasumi pulls them down, past her feet and discards it at the floor. Now for the first time, Nagasumi sees his mermaid bride fully naked in an exposing view; her skin shine in the afternoon sun as it soon sets. She feels very flushed under his gaze, but kicks her shyness aside as its Nagasumi who can only look at her like this.

Nagasumi feels his pants restrict his boner and it's becoming bothersome. His hands go to unbutton his bands, until a pair of amorous hands halts them once again. "Let me again do it for you." Sun said as she gladly unzips it and then takes out his black fine leather belt. She pulls his pants down, with Nagasumi helping her remove it to kick it off like it's useless, leaving him in his gray boxers. Sun sees a big dent in it, knowing how he is aroused and wanting her. Her hands went to play with the dent, making Nagasumi grunt from her touch. He felt the fabric barricades her touch on it, so he proceeds to bring down his boxers and puts it besides her panties on the floor. Now Sun sees all that makes a man and Nagasumi blushed at Sun staring at it as she sees it for real for the first time. Both of their faces are painted deep crimson.

Her hand lightly touched his boner, and Nagasumi made a louder grunt from the touch of her hand. Nagasumi let out a deep groan as she strokes it up then down, then repeat. Sun then stopped and gets a hold of his hands. She takes them to her breasts and it cover her mounds, making her sigh from the warmth and touch of his hands. Then her right hand reaches behind his head and pulls him for another kiss. He kissed her as passionately and his hands play and massage her breast. Sun moaned into the kiss, her hand helps his hand play more on her breast, wanting this great feeling she never know felt before. She usually sees this in the movies, manga and animes, but now she gets to experience this for real.

In the excitement, Nagasumi pushes her down, hands still on her breasts until his left hand goes behind her neck. Minutes into the kiss, her hand that held his hand on her breast went under and rub his chest. Then Nagasumi goes to kiss her neck, with Sun moving her head to give him more access and moan his name in his ear. Hearing her moan only made him more encouraged. Sun slightly gasped when she felt a part of his poking at her below.

Later, Nagasumi slid 2 fingers in her opening, and then added another. Sun moaned loud but the sounds of their love actions can't be heard by the dozing Maki. Nagasumi drives his 3 fingers inside her while still at her neck. Sun can't get enough of it and loves the sensation Nagasumi's fingers did unto her, so she grabs his hand pulls hard, pushing it deeper in her, helping him out and wanting more. When her juices were released in his hand, he tastes her honey. It is so sweet, like his loving mermaid bride.

Nagasumi then went down to her chest, and his mouth claimed her breast making Sun moan. Her hands entangle in his hair, and pull him more in. His right hand played to her left breast like what he did before. After minutes of sucking, his mouth and hand traded places as he switched. Sun moaned slightly louder and kept on calling his. Both lovers squished their bodies together, wanting each other so badly.

After some minutes of playing on her breasts, he went back up to her and kissed Sun, to which she gladly returns. In a minute, he can feel her getting heated and wet; her wet nether region is soaking his lower parts. Nagasumi decides to go further down her, reaching to her soaking wet core, and slid his tongue in her. Sun gasped in pleasure and moaned his name, her hands wrapped around his neck and pushes his head in her more, and lifted her hips off bed, attempting to push him deeper.

"Oh Nagasumi!" she called out. Nagasumi continues to push his tongue in and out her repeatedly, his teeth grazing at the flesh. Sun moans more, feeling so much pleasure. Wanting to increase the pleasure, her left hand leaves his neck and puts it at her left breast, massaging it herself. He shoved his tongue upwards, getting a loud moan from Sun. He reached deep inside her, wanting her to moan with indescribable pleasure.

Finally after a little while, she reached her peak, Sun orgasmed directly into Nagasumi's mouth, screaming his name. Nagasumi relishes in tasting her juices; he licks her out until she's dry as he's not willing to let this nectar go to waste, especially if it comes from a sweet mermaid. After wiping his mouth, he sat up, along with Sun; her hands shyly took hold of his member and begin to rub it up and down. "Uhh! Sun!" now it's his turn to moan. Sun continually rubbed her soft hand on his hard length.

Sun has been playing with his erection and Nagasumi felt the pressure rising but he'd not let get swayed by it as he thought it's early to go just yet. He pulls her closely and kissed her, Sun lets go of his hard length and wraps her arms delicately around him, her hands caress a little of his tough back. Nagasumi gently laid her down on the bed, making her head rest on the pillows, kissing for several minutes and holding each other. Sun pulls his body down more so their naked bodies pressed together and let her breasts grind against his hard chest. Their deep passion and burning love have manifested in this physical play and both welcomed the heated touch of it. Afterwards they stare each other in the eye for some time; their eyes show their deep love for one another.

Sun spreads her legs and signals Nagasumi to get inside her. "Nagasumi, please make love to me...I want you to take me. I love you so much..." she said. "Sun...I love you too. But is this you really want?" Nagasumi replies to her. Sun nods with finality and with seriousness in her.

Nagasumi readies himself, puts himself in position that's comfortable. He looks at her face, which she nodded, and thrusts himself in slowly. Nagasumi carefully enters her vagina and that's when Sun felt an immense excruciating sharp jolt. "Sun! You alright? Maybe we shouldn't do this." Nagasumi started to think this is a bad idea. "No, don't!" Sun begins wrapping her legs around his waist tightly so he won't back off now that it's in motion.

"Sun, you're hurt." Nagasumi feels great concern for his wife-to-be.

"It'll be alright, I'm a strong girl...please Nagasumi..." Sun give a small smile to reassure him.

Nagasumi stayed still for a few minutes until she gives a sign it's alright to go. 'It feels so hot.' Nagasumi thought regarding her inner delicate walls. Minutes have gone by and the pain subsided. Sun nodded to him, giving Nagasumi a sign that all is fine to go. Nagasumi move in gently at first, until Sun feels the ecstasy rising. He moves in her, his tip grinding against the tight walls and the friction becomes more ecstatic. "Nagasumi, go faster!" she called at him. Upon hearing that, that's when Nagasumi releases all that he feels for her inside now that the pleasure gets more and more intense and enjoyable.

He pushes in very hard in her, making his length go inside her almost all the way. Sun is in heaven, feeling and understanding the meaning of pleasure, and she is happy doing it with her one and only Nagasumi.

Sun's head sunk back into the pillow, she wraps her around his neck and his back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet his thrusts. Sun's buckings and Nagasumi's thrust meet headlong in a rhythmic physical move. The friction they feel and their bodies rubbing and pressing against one another is just a delicious feeling. Nagasumi is getting better at his moves and hits her g-spot with precision. His posture is also good, that he's able to let her breasts grind against his chest.

"Oh Nagasumi! Uh! Ah! Nagasumi!" are the sweet sounds that resonate within Nagasumi's room. Sun enjoying every minute of this heated action as her walls tighten around his length, from the friction comes this immense pleasure. Pleasure fills them up and with Nagasumi mustering his energy, goes faster within her. Sun moans louder and the volume keeps on increasing as she bucks her hips to meet his thrusts.

Nagasumi as always hits her g-spot every time as his room was filled with Nagasumi's grunts and Sun's sweet moans and screams. "Oh Nagasumi! It feels so good!" Sun cried in pleasure. "Uh Sun! This feels so tremendous!" Nagasumi grunted. With the pressure building up, their thrusting speed increases.

"Sun, I can feel it coming!" Nagasumi warned her of the impending release.

"Don't hold back, my love. I'll take it all in. You can release it all in me, just like I'll release all for you." Sun told to her love.

Sweat starts to soak their bodies as they held each other tight as they're nearing the climax of this ride. Sun's legs put him in a firm vice which he won't get out of. Her walls clamped very tight on his length, giving him a great feeling of being in her. "I can't hold it in anymore!" Nagasumi called. "Yes! Cum inside me!" Sun hollered. Both can't hold anymore as like a dam giving way under immense pressure and force, they climaxed for the first time in their lives.

"SUN!"

"NAGASUMI!"

Both feel a euphoric explosion under them as their juices spill into one another. They now feel what it feels like to do those adult stuff and what sex is. Their bodies stiffen a bit from their release, then afterwards as they calm themselves, Nagasumi slumped down at Sun. She holds him dearly, cradling his head between her breasts. The late-teen couple is resting to catch their breaths and recover their energy. "You were amazing Nagasumi." Sun complimented to her love. "Yeah, so were you Sun." Nagasumi complimented her in return.

It was an amazing ride, but she wasn't done yet. It felt like a great ride like no other, Sun would like for another round, perhaps a last round for today. "Nagasumi, is it alright to do just one more?" Sun asked, feeling bold at this. "Alright then, if that's what you wish." Nagasumi answered. "Yes, it's my wish to make you feel good, satisfy you and if need be, pleasure you and fulfill your desires. That's my honor as a loving wife to you, my love." Sun declared to her love in a loving tone. 'Wow, never seen her this emboldened.' Nagasumi said in his thoughts. Looking at her eyes, they shine and glitter with deep, endless love, with a little lust in there.

She then rolled on top of him, then pulling his arms to make both of them sat up, positions his shaft at her opening, and let gravity take her down to be impaled. Sun screams loud as she repeatedly and rapidly plunges up and down at his length, impaling herself and riding on Nagasumi all the way, amp up the ecstasy for her and her husband-to-be. Nagasumi pushed himself up to meet her, still able to hit her delicate g-spot. Her breasts were squished in between his chest, her nipples grazing his tough chest.

"Do you feel good, my love?" Sun asked. "Yes, I do Sun." Nagasumi replied, feeling the hot wave of delight Sun is giving him. "Oh Nagasumi, you feeling good also makes me feel good. That's also my satisfaction." Sun stated, showcasing how much selfless she is, most especially to her future husband.

Nagasumi enjoys hearing her screaming out loud, being music to his ears. Wanting to keep this song of a loving bliss going, he thrust up continually to meet her. Nagasumi sets his eyes on her breasts that are were bouncing up and down as she thrust in him. One of his hands goes up to cup the right. "Nagasumi! Uhhh!" she moaned from his touch.

Later he puts himself in her fine cleavage; Sun wraps her arms around him. Nagasumi got up and kissed her Sun kissed back and again went into a tongue duel. He won, with Sun allowing her love to conquer her mouth.

Both then sensed they were going on the edge again. To suppress their screams, in case anyone might've heard it, or it's just a slight paranoia, they locked their lips each other tightly and hard when they reached to their second heavenly release. They scream were let out into their mouths, with it muffling their sounds of ecstatic release. They then pull out for air after the energy they spent for spilling their load. Nagasumi rested on Sun, above her cleavage, with Sun holding him dearly as she recovers her breath and energy. Both were tired, but their bodies want more.

"Nagasumi, lets do one more. I truly love you..."

"Alright Sun, as you wish. I love you too. One more wouldn't be bad, but we may have to hurry."

"Yes."

He noted that it's past 5:30, and to be cautious his family and Lunar may arrive at an unexpected notice later.

To finish this straight away, he comes up with an idea for their next posture. Nagasumi sits up, shifts his movement and put Sun's back against the wall as his bed is beside it. He then thrusts in her deeper, Sun emitting sounds of being pleasured. Her legs wrapped tighter and pull him more into her, making his erection deeper and have the incredible friction. With his right hand expertly groping her left breast, he puts his left behind to hold her. 'The sound of Sun in pleasure...feels nice...' Nagasumi said to himself in his thoughts, seeing his beloved in cloud nine.

Nagasumi feels he gets deeper in her as her back to the wall helped him. They again kissed, their tongues wandering in their wet caverns. Sun is rocked by immense bliss as he goes in her and groping her breast. She had her arms put behind his hard and sweaty back, pressing her body against him as much as she can from her position. Nagasumi then removes himself from the hot kiss and his hand from her breast to concentrate. Like before, they embrace each other tight. Her breasts continue to being crushed and grind against his chest over and over.

As the young lovers are lost in the heat of love, they're then approaching their peak. "Sun, I'm gonna!" Nagasumi warns her. "Oh Nagasumi, keep going! I want to..." Sun encouraged. With a last thrust, Nagasumi grunted deeply and loudly as he hits his breaking point, his juice leaking momentarily but heavily. Both reached their third climax.

"NAGASUMIIIII!" Sun screamed into the air as she orgasms.

Their white substances splashed at their hips and the sheets, mixing with each other. From their climax they tightly hold one another at that moment. They then become worn-out, catching back their breaths and are very sweaty. They slump down, very tired from the experience they'll never forget, their first time at ever doing this, doing what's seen in several movies, manga/anime. They rest their heads on the pillows provided, Sun cradling him dearly.

"How are you Nagasumi?" she asked him sweetly. "I'm fine, thanks. I really had a good time." Nagasumi replied.

"I hope I satisfied you, Nagasumi."

"Yup, you did."

"Oh Nagasumi, I'm so happy that you're happy as well."

Then Sun reached for his neck and pulls him towards her lips for another deep kiss. They kissed each other lovingly and sometimes ravagely until they were deprived of air. They looked each other in eye and give a smile of satisfaction, all while both hold each other. They're like this until they notice the sun going down fully and night will be arriving. Knowing they may arrive at any time and Maki waking up around this time, they reluctantly let go and begin dressing themselves. They get the clothes scattered on the floor.

He then takes a look at his bed and sees a very wet sheet. "Oh man, my bed." Nagasumi is in a small shock. "Don't worry my love, I'll clean it for you." Sun said to him with a smile. "Thanks, but how will I explain to my parents?" he asked, already trying to come with an alibi to hide what they've been doing. "Just tell that...I've spilled some water and me cleaning up will convince them." Sun said. "Yeah, alright." Nagasumi approved.

Sun begins removing the wet sheets and gets them down to the laundry. Just in time, Maki wakes up. "Uhh, I dozed off..." Maki is coming to. She notices Sun walking by. "Hey Sun, watcha doing?" "Oh, just cleaning up Nagasumi's sheets." Sun told her, hiding its real fact. "Oh ok..." Maki said passively, not caring much for Nagasumi.

Later on, Nagasumi's parents and Lunar arrive and the couple acted everything's average. Fast forward to the night where they sleep, Sun sneak past Lunar and into Nagasumi's room. She quietly got in and looked over Nagasumi. She could have the option of watching her beloved Nagasumi dozing, but her eyelids are getting heavy themselves. However Nagasumi feels some presence lingering in his room as he's half asleep.

"Huh, Sun?"

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you, but can I sleep in here with you?"

"Sure" Nagasumi warmly welcomes her to his bed, with clean sheets this time. Sun climbs in and the lovebirds wrap themselves in each others' arms and warmth.

"Good night Sun. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Nagasumi. I love you as well."

They sleep together, looking adorable as they drifted to dreamland together.

**END**_So concludes an anime that's something new to me. In fact I've been discovering more and it's a good feeling._

* * *

_I say again pardon me for some writing errors or whatever as it's been a while since I made my previous fic and the fact of my college work kept me busy. Also this is my writing style as I'm free to make this choice. Please no flames, though criticism is fine but just don't make it harsh._

_Hope you like this along with my little comeback as I'm gonna try to work on the new animes I've seen. 'Till then, see ya._


End file.
